The Rangers meet the Guyver
by Mr Storyteller
Summary: When Billy's Uncle invite the rangers on a Archaeological dig. they discover another race has inhabited Earth Can the Power Rangers with the help of a mysterious hero known as Guyver? Disclaimer:I don't own Power Rangers or Guyver
1. Chapter 1

Jason, Kimberly, Billy, Trini and Zack was traveling along the road in Jason's SUV, they were heading to the mountains of Utah to see Billy's Uncle Doctor Alan Cranston. They all decided to volunteer at the archaeological dig by the Chronos Corporation the company that is financing the dig. Jason was driving while Billy was reading the app of a map on his phone. Kimberly, Zack and Trini were in the backseat.

"How much longer to the site Billy?" asked Jason

"Well according to this app on my phone I say we're about 2 miles away" he responded

"It was very cool of your uncle to invite us down for the summer." Said Zack

"It's going to be fun for the five of us getting out of Angel Grove and connecting with Mother Nature

"Does mother nature comes with a mall?" asked Kimberly

"Come on Kim, I'm sure you can go without shopping for a few months" said Trini

"Too bad Tommy couldn't come" said Zack

"He'll be there in spirit, but overall we're going to have so much fun" said Jason

A few hours later they arrive at the dig site, they get out of the car and Billy sees his uncle walking up to him.

"Uncle Alan!" said Billy as he hugs him

"Billy it's so good to see you my boy" he said

"You remember my friends Jason, Kimberly, Zack and Trini" said Billy introducing them

"Of course nice to see you all again" he said

"I want to thank you for inviting us down sir" said Jason

"No thank you we could use all the help we can get." Alan

"Uncle Alan, you said that you were close to making a scientific Breakthrough?" Asked Billy

"Patience Billy, you will all find out soon, but in the mean time you kids must be starving" said Alan

They all walk over to the dining area where two more teenagers a boy and girl walks over to greet them.

"Kids I want you to meet two of my best students Sean Barker and Cori Anderson" said Alan introducing them.

Kimberly and Trini were immediately taken in by Sean's handsome look while Billy was taken in by Cori. They all sat down to eat getting acquainted with them.

"So Sean how long have you been out here?" asked Trini

"A few weeks." He responded

"You guys are going to love it, it gets boring sometime, but once you get the hang of things you will be fine.

"I'm sure we will" said Billy as he stares at her

"Man I think Billy into her" said Zack

"Yeah, look at the way Trini is staring at Sean

"This is going to be an interesting summer" said Jason

Lord Zedd has been watching the events from the telescope in his castle on the moon. Ever since he took over from Rita Repulsa he has tried to destroy the rangers, he has come close many times, but the Power Rangers always find a way to win. He summons Goldar

"Goldar, the rangers must not discover the secret hidden in the cave" said Zedd

"Yes my lord I will stop them" Zedd declared


	2. Chapter 2

Tommy Oliver arrived at the Juice bar; he takes off his backpack and sits at the table. Ernie the owner goes over to greet him. Ernie has always been a friend to the teens, out of all the teens that comes in Tommy along with Jason, Kimberly, Zack, Billy and Trini are the closest to him he's almost like surrogate uncle.

"What are you doing here? I thought you'd be in the Utah Mountains with rest of your friends?" Ernie asked

"I wish, but I got stuck making up Geometry in summer school" said Tommy

"Yeah I can see how that could put a damper on your summer" said Ernie

"Well I'm supposed to meet a tutor that Billy recommended for me" said Tommy

A few moments later a girl walks in, she was pretty with blonde hair. She walks over to the table where Tommy was sitting and introduces herself

"Tommy Oliver? My name is Mindy Cohen I will be your tutor" she said

"Yeah nice to meet you" said Tommy surprised at the fact that his tutor was a not only a girl, but a pretty girl

"I can see I'm not what you were expecting" she said

"I just thought that you would look like Billy" said Tommy

"You mean a nerd, Well I got news for you not all pretty girls are cheerleaders" said Mindy in a sarcastic tone

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to offend you, can we get started? Asked Tommy

"Yes that would be a good idea" Mindy responded

Moments later after they were done, Mindy gets up to leave. Ernie brings over a smoothie as he can tell that Tommy was frustrated

"Man, this Geometry is harder than I thought and it didn't help that I kind of insulted my tutor

"Speaking of that she left her book" said Ernie

Tommy grabbed the book and goes out into the parking lot hoping to catch her; he sees a purse on the ground and recognizes it

"This is Mindy's purse something's happened" he said to himself

* * *

Up In the mountains Billy and the others had just finished eating and getting acquainted with Sean and Cori. Doctor Cranston walks over to them with a man. The man was tall with blonde hair and appeared to be in his early forties

"Kids, there's someone I want you to meet, this Mr. Oswald Lisker an agent from the Chronos Corporation. He will be supervising this dig "he said

"Nice to meet you all I've heard so much about you especially you Billy your uncle tells me that you're quite the young genius, maybe one day we'll be hiring you to work for us," said Lisker

"So Uncle Alan, when can we see the cave?" asked Billy

"Tomorrow Billy, I have an Idea Sean why don't you and Cori take them on a hike to get familiar with the area." He suggested

They agreed and grabbed backpacks and started along the trail, Sean and Cori lead the way with rangers in tow

"Hey Billy, I don't want to speak badly about your Uncle, but he seems to be acting very strange" said Jason

"Jase is right man it's seems like he's stalling" said Zack

"It's like he doesn't want us here" said Kimberly

"You're all wrong, your Uncle just want to prepare you" said Cori

"Prepare us for what?" asked Billy

"What you'll see in the cave will blow your mind" said Cori

"You could make it easy and tell us." Said Trini

"No can do guys, we promise Doctor Cranston we wouldn't say anything until tomorrow" said Sean

They continued down the trail until suddenly Goldar and an army of putties appeared in front of them

"Run!" Cori shouted as she and Sean takes off running leaving the rangers behind.

"All right guys you know what time it is? It's morphin time!" Jason shouted

They take out their morphers and morphed into the Power Rangers. They stood ready for battle

"All right Goldar, whatever you're up to you won't succeed" Jason yelled

The putties goes into to attack them, they fought them off one by one leaving Goldar alone. Goldar takes out his sword getting ready for battle.

"All right Rangers it's on" he declared

Sean and Cori were halfway down the trail when they noticed the others weren't behind them.

"Where are they? They should be right behind us" said Cori

"Why don't you go ahead I will go back and find them" said Sean

The rangers and Goldar were battling it out; Goldar was getting the upper hand as he has them at his mercy. Suddenly a laser shot sends him to the ground as the Guyver appears; he grabbed Goldar and throws him into a row of trees. Then he grabs him by the neck and draw out it's blade, but before he could finish him Goldar teleports away. The Rangers get to their feet stunned at what they saw, they stare at the Guyver

"Who are you?" asked Kimberly

"Better question what are you?" asked Jason

"All you need to know Rangers, is that I am not your enemy" said the Guyver as he speeds away

Moments later they all arrived back at camp, Cori and Doctor Cranston runs up to them relieved to see them.

"Are you kids all right? Cori told me what happened

"Were okay Uncle Alan" said Billy

"Good thing the Power Rangers showed up" said Jason pretending to be amazed

"Where's Sean?" asked Cori

"Right here" said Sean walking out of the bushes

"Well since you all made it back safely I think we should call it day and get some sleep we have long day tomorrow "said Doctor Cranston


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning the rangers wake up and have breakfast, they gather at the picnic area. They still couldn't believe what transpired the day before as the image of the Guyver still haunts them. They couldn't figure out who or what the mysterious figure was.

"So guys how did you sleep" asked Jason starting the conversation

"Not good, every time I close my eyes I see that thing staring at me" said Kimberly

"You try sharing a tent with that Sean guy he talks in his sleep" said Zack

"What do you suppose that thing was?" asked Trini

"Whatever it was it was on our side, it nearly killed Goldar" said Jason

"Maybe it's some kind of new Ranger" said Zack

"I don't know Zack, that thing was far more advanced and plus Zordon would've told us about a new Ranger" said Billy

Doctor Cranston walks over with Sean and Cori; they were wearing hard hats ready to go to work.

"Good morning Kids, today is the day that I show you what I've found in the cave." he said

They each grab a hard hat and go down into the tunnel and inside were some kind underground temple, the walls were written in some kind of unrecognizable language. The Rangers were amazed at what they saw.

"Uncle Alan, this is absolutely amazing" said Billy

"We think that we may have discovered evidence of another form of civilization that could've existed before Man or even Dinosaurs." Said Doctor Cranston

Kimberly sees an image of the Guyver carved in the wall "hey Jason look that's thing we saw yesterday" she said whispering

"There's something else I would like to show you" said Doctor Cranston as he walks them over to what appears to be big egg

"OMG you guys what is that?" asked Kimberly

"It looks like a giant egg" said Jason

"Yeah and not the kind from egg land's best" Zack joked

"No Zachary, we don't know what is yet, but it's a huge discovery" said Doctor Cranston

"Congratulations Uncle Alan, you really made a big scientific discovery" said Billy

"Thank you Billy, and I'm sorry I was secretive about this if I told you what I found you would all think I was crazy and not want to come" he said

"Well Doctor, were from Angel Grove" said Trini

"Yeah we've seen more than our fair share of strange and unusual" said Jason

"So you kids will stay?"Asked Doctor Cranston

"Of course we will" said Billy

"Splendid then let's get started" he ordered

* * *

Back in Angel Grove Tommy arrived at the police station, he reported Mindy missing after she mysteriously vanishes the day before. He walks over to Lieutenant Gregg Stone's desk as he's on the phone. When he sees Tommy he hangs up and greets him

"Hello Tommy, what can I do for you?" he asked

"I came to see if you gotten any word on Mindy?" he asked

"Well you know I can't consider someone missing until after 48 hours" said Stone

"I would call her parents, but I don't know her very well I just met her yesterday" said Tommy

"You know Tommy come to think of it there has been a lot weird things going on even for Angel Grove ever since that new corporate building open downtown let's see what's it called Chronic or Chronicle?" said Stone

"Chronos" said Tommy

"You heard of it?" asked Stone

"Yeah that's the company that's funding the Archaeological dig that Billy's Uncle is working on that's where Billy and the others are." Said Tommy

"Well if your friend Mindy doesn't turn up by the end of the day, then I'll investigate" said Stone

"Thank you Sir" said Tommy as he walks out "I think I better check out the Chronos building "he said to himself


	4. Chapter 4

Doctor Cranston was inside the trailer, he was looking at fibers through a microscope when Oswald Lisker walks in. The two began to talk as Doctor Cranston begins to get nervous. Lisker sees the paperwork on the table as he picks them up and looks at them.

"So Doctor how are we coming along?" he asked

"I am doing everything I can to find what you're looking for" Doctor Cranston responded

"Good because I would hate for something terrible to happen to your Nephew and his friends" threatened Lisker

"You leave Billy out of this, he and his friends have no Idea what's going I only told them half the truth but they still don't know what we're really looking for." Said Doctor Cranston

"Good Doctor, you make sure you keep it that way or else." Said Lisker with another threat

Cori was listening outside the door, she hides when Lisker walks out the trailer and walks off down the trail. Sean walks up behind her startling her

"Sean you scared the crap out of me" she said

"Sorry I didn't mean to I was wondering if you wanted to join me and the others down at the lake for a swim?" he asked

"No you go ahead I'm going to stay I have some work to do for Doctor Cranston" Cori responded

* * *

Down at the picnic area the rangers gather to discuss what they have seen down in the tunnel. Now they were even more curious as to whom the mysterious figure is

"I was thinking guys maybe we should tell Zordon what we saw maybe he knows something about that thing?" Billy suggested

"I'm with Billy" said Zack

"It couldn't hurt if Zordon knows what this thing is we need to know" said Trini

"Trini's right" said Kimberly

"All right Billy you go to the command center and see what Zordon knows the rest of us will stay it would be suspicious if we all went." Said Jason

Billy goes into the tent and teleports to the command center. When he arrived he is greeted by Alpha 5 and Zordon's head appeared on the wall, Billy tells them about the discovery his Uncle made down in the tunnel and their encounter with the mysterious figure.

"So Zordon do you know what that thing is?" he asked

"Yes Billy I do, what you and the other rangers saw is what is called a Guyver" Zordon responded

"Ai yi yi Zordon that's impossible Guyvers haven't been around for thousands of years" said Alpha

"You see Billy, the Guyvers were once the most powerful warriors in the galaxy, but they couldn't be controlled that's what Guyver means out of control." Said Zordon

"If they're so powerful what was able to stop them?" asked Billy

"The Guyvers were at war with another race called the Zoanoids. The Zoanoids were created to battle Guyvers by Zoalords." Said Zordon

"The Guyver we saw was on our side and it said it wasn't our enemy" said Billy

"Billy, you and other rangers have to be careful, like I said before Guyvers are out of control and beware of Zoanoids. Where there's Guyvers the Zoanoids can't far behind" Zordon warned

"Ai Yi Yi Zordon are you saying that there could be a another war between the Guyvers and Zoanoids here on Earth?" asked Alpha

"If that happens the people of Earth will get caught in the crossfire" said Billy


	5. Chapter 5

Tommy was on his way to the Chronos building, but he needed to make a stop first he pulled up in front of a house where two teenagers wait. One of the teens was heavyset with a ponytail and wearing a leather jacket and his friend was very skinny with dark hair and wearing a spike dog collar. They get in the car and Tommy greets them,

"Bulk and Skull reporting for duty" said Bulk

Bulk and Skull went to school with Tommy and his friends. They're supposed to be the school bullies but no one takes them seriously. On many occasions their clownish and clumsy antics have made them the laughing stock of Angel Grove High.

"I gotta say Tommy we're very surprised you called us for help" said Bulk

"What can I say guys I'm desperate" said Tommy

"Bulk and I are ready for anything because danger is our middle name" said Skull

"Yeah okay" said Tommy trying not to laugh

"You know Tommy after this you owe us so we were thinking that you could talk Mr. Kaplan into letting us out of summer detention?" asked Bulk

"I said favors guys not miracles" said Tommy

They pull up in front of the Chronos building; they go over the plan one more time before going in

"You guys know what to do" said Tommy

Bulk and Skull gets out of the car and goes up to the front doors, they take out spray cans and start spraying the windows with paint. The Guards at the desk noticed them and comes out

"Hey what are you punks doing?" yelled the guards

Bulk and skull takes off running causing the guards to chase them. With the Guards distracted Tommy sneaks into the building, he goes right to the elevator and goes up to the main floor He was in awe of the amazing facility as he walks the halls. Suddenly he hears footsteps and goes into the broom closet; he listens as the two Chronos agents talk

"The girl is ready to be tested" said the male agent

"Good I'll be down momentarily" said the Female agent

"Yes Agent Valcuria" said the man as they both walk away

Tommy comes out and hurries to find the Lab; he finally gets to lab and sees Mindy strapped to the table. He goes in the room and removes the straps; Mindy who was unconscious comes to and sees him.

"Tommy, what happened?" she asked disoriented

"It's okay, I'm going to get you out of here" said Tommy helping her to her feet

They go out into the hallway when suddenly the guards spot them; they take off running with the guards chasing them. They get to the stairwell and Tommy comes up with another plan

"You go down and wait for me" Tommy ordered

Tommy hides in the corridor and when the guards arrive he surprised them with a flying sidekick sending them against the wall, he leg swept the first guard causing him to land hard on the floor, and then he hit the second guard with a spinning back kick sending him tumbling down the stairs. He goes down and catches up with Mindy they make it out of the building when a car pulled up in front of them

"Get in!" said Bulk

They get in and the car speeds off.

A few moments Valcuria was in her office, she was furious as she called in a group of men

"We have a problem, it seems that our test subject has escaped, so I want you to bring her back here and if anyone interferes stop them by any means" Valcuria ordered


	6. Chapter 6

Up in the mountains the rangers were having an afternoon swim at the lake; Kimberly and Trini were standing on the dock while Jason, Zack and Sean were swimming in the lake. Trini was cheering the guys on as they were having swim races; she stopped and noticed Kimberly staring at a picture of Tommy on her phone.

"You miss him don't you?" asked Trini

"I do I would call him, but I can't a reception out here." Said Kimberly

"I'm sure Tommy misses you too" said Trini

"I feel so bad, here I am out here in the wilderness on an Alien scavenger hunt while he's back home probably bored to tears studying geometry" she said

"It's only for a few months" said Trini

"You know I am so tempted to use my watch to contact him or teleport back just to see him" said Kimberly

"You know the rules Kim, we can't use our powers unless it's a life or death emergency" said Trini

The guys climb out of the water; they grab their towels and dry off before putting their shirts back on.

"I gotta say Sean you are very good swimmer" said Jason

"Yeah Michael Phelps watch out." Said Zack

"Thanks guys, now I'm going to get the cooler out of the car so we can start lunch" said Sean walking off

"So girls have you heard from Billy?" asked Jason

"No I guess Zordon is still giving him information" said Trini

Suddenly they are interrupted by a loud roaring sound; they run towards the direction of the loud roar. When they get there they see a large green monster with horns on his head and its nose also has a pointed horn. The monster was terrorizing a group of boy scouts, the frightened boys hide behind their scout leader who was also frightened.

"Here we go again guys it's morphin time!" Jason shouted as he and the others morphed into the Power rangers once again. They run over to the monster getting its attention, and with the distraction the Boy Scout troop took off running. Billy teleported down morphed into his uniform and join the others.

"Wait guys this isn't one of Zedd's monsters it's a Zoanoid" said Billy

"A Zoa what?" asked Zack"

"The Power rangers I've heard so much about you, But I'm afraid you're outmatched" the Zoanoid threatened

"We'll see about that Horn head" said Jason

Suddenly in quick instant the Zoanoid charged at hyper speed sending the rangers down. The Rangers were stunned at the quickness of the monster. The Rangers get up and charged the monster one by one, but the Zoanoid tosses them aside one by one.

"This thing so incredible" said Zack

"What do we do now?" asked Kim

"We put them together." Jason ordered

They take out their weapons and combined them together forming the ranger cannon, they fired the shot, but it had no affect on the monster. The Zoanoid charged them again ready to finish them when suddenly the Guyver appeared.

"All right Gregole, why don't you pick on someone your own size" said the Guyver

The Guyver charged towards him blasting him with the laser from his head sending him down. He draws out his blade and sliced the pointy nose off its face and then sliced the horns off his head. He fired another laser shot blasting its eyes out. The Rangers watched in awe as the Guyver picks Gregole apart literally. The Guyver finished him off by slicing the throat and hacking him to pieces. The rangers run up to him, the Guyver starts to walk away

"Hey Guyver, we know what you are so please tell us who you are?" asked Billy

The Guyver removed its armor revealing Sean. The rangers were stunned

"Sean you're the Guyver?" asked Trini

"Yes I am, But I'm not the only one with a secret am I Jason, Kimberly, Billy, Zack and Trini?" he asked

The rangers morphed back into civilian identities and confront Sean

"I have so many questions right now" said Kimberly

"And we want some answers please?" asked Jason

"Let's go back to the sight and I will give you answers to your questions." Sean suggested as they begin walking back.


	7. Chapter 7

The rangers and Sean return to the site, they gather around the campfire as Sean explains how he became a Guyver. He tells them about how he found the Guyver Unit that transforms him.

"The Guyver Unit has a metal that unleashed a symbiote into my body taking over." He said

"Symbiote? Like in the Spider Man comics?" asked Zack

"Yes, once it takes over I can't control it." Said Sean

"That's what Guyver means Out of control." Said Billy

"Sounds a lot like our Morphers" said Jason

"Well at least you Rangers have the choice of walking away this thing is stuck inside me forever." Said Sean.

"Why are you here now?" asked Kimberly

"I was summoned here." said Sean

"By who?" asked Trini

"Not by who, but by what the ship in the tunnel" said Sean

"You mean that egg thing is a ship?" asked Zack

"Do you mind showing it to us?" asked Billy

"Yes sure, come on lets go" said Sean as he and Rangers set to go down into the Tunnel.

* * *

Back in Angel Grove Tommy along with Mindy, Bulk and Skull made it back to the Juice bar, Ernie brings Mindy a glass of water as sit at the table. "I called Lieutenant Stone and he should be here shortly" said Ernie Tommy goes up to Bulk and Skull and thank them for their help.

"I never thought I say this, but you guys did well" said Tommy

"Well just remember you owe us" said Bulk

"Just make sure it's something that I can do" said Tommy

Tommy goes to join Mindy at the table as she's clearly shaken up "Now Mindy I need you tell me what's going on what do those people from Chronos want with you?" asked Tommy

"It's complicated and you wouldn't believe me if I told you" she responded

"You'll be surprised at what I can believe" he said

"Okay my parents used to work for Chronos in Japan, but one day they suddenly disappeared and I was sent here to live with my Aunt, I have been trying to find out what happened to my parents so I found out from friends on facebook that Chronos is creating monsters. So go ahead call me crazy" she asked

"I don't think you're crazy there's definitely something weird going on" said Tommy

Suddenly five Chronos agents walk in, Tommy, Bulk and Skull stood up shielding Mindy

"The girl is coming with us" said one of the agents

"She's not going anywhere with you" said Tommy

"Yeah, and if you want her you have to go through us" said Skull acting tough

"Fine have it your way" said the agents

The agents suddenly morphed into monsters, Bulk and Skull with Ernie right behind them ran out the door leaving Tommy and Mindy behind

"Mindy go now!" Tommy ordered

"I'm not leaving you here" she said

"Trust me I got this" said Tommy

"Well you're either brave or very foolish" said Elegan

"You're about to find out" said Tommy as he takes out his Morpher "Dragonsaurus!" he shouted as he morphs into the Green Ranger

"Looks like we have a Power Ranger in our mist, but I'm afraid you're outnumbered and outmatched" said Derzerb

Suddenly two Guyvers appeared next to Tommy, the three of them engaged the five zoanoids as an intense battle begins The Guyver in black takes out Tole and Gaster firing the laser beam from his head and hacking them to pieces. The blue armored Guyver does the same thing to Thancrus and Derzerb. Tommy and Elegan were fighting it out, Tommy uses his natural speed to duck and dodge the blows. He realizes that his laser doesn't affect the Zoanoids, but sharp metal object does so he takes out his sword and when Elegan attacked he jumped up and slices his arms off and then the head putting him down. Tommy meets up with the two Guyvers

"I don't know what you guys are, but thanks" he said

The two Guyvers remove their armor revealing two male Japanese teenagers

"I am Sho" he said

"And I am Agito" said the second Guyver

"I'm Tommy" he said taking off the helmet

"Come Green Ranger we will explain what's going on" said Sho as the three of them walk out.


	8. Chapter 8

Sean led the Rangers down into the cave tunnel to the Guyver ship. When they get there Sean stares at the ship creating a portal opening by letting the symbiote inside control him, they enter the ship and they all take in the atmosphere of the ship's interior. They make it to the main control center of the ship.

"Wow this is like every alien movie I've ever watched" said Zack

"This ship must've been here for centuries" said Billy

"Reminds me of the time capsule we did for Mrs. Applebee's class project" said Kimberly

"Yeah only it doesn't have my dad's 1991 Reeboks" Zack Joked

"What exactly are we looking for?" asked Jason

"I don't know exactly all I know is that it keeps telling me come here" said Sean

Sean walks over to the circle in the middle of the floor, he steps on it and the ship suddenly lights up and a hologram image showing the image explaining the origin of the Guyvers and Zoanoids and their wars throughout the galaxy resulting in the destruction of their home planet.

"That's why this ship is here after their planet was destroyed, they were looking for a new home" said Billy

"Yes Billy, but I think this ship crashed down here" said Sean

"Hey guys I found something" said Trini

They walk over and see a Guyver unit "Don't Touch it" Sean Yelled, he picked it up and examined it

"This unit is broken" he said

"I guess so if was down here all these years" said Kimberly

"Had this unit been functional it would've unleashed the symbiote taking control of your mind and body. I wouldn't wish that fate on anyone" said Sean

"Why not? A super cool armor with awesome weapons sorry not seeing the downside here" said Zack

"He's right Zack, not being able to choose your own fate. I can't Imagine living like that" said Jason

They all walk off the ship when they are spotted by Oswald Lisker. Lisker greets them as they all have surprised looks on their faces,

"Mr. Lisker we were just down here doing some extra work" said Jason

"Save it Kids, I know why you were down here so hand over the unit" He demanded

"Yeah that's not gonna happen" said Jason

"Very well I will take it from you" Lisker threatened

Suddenly Lisker transformed into a Guyver, The rangers stood there shocked at what they see

"He's a Guyver too" said Kimberly

"Does this mean we're not getting paid?" asked Zack

"All right guys let's do this again" Jason shouted

"No rangers, this my fight" said Sean

"Are you sure" asked Billy

"Yes, please go." Sean ordered

The rangers leave Sean and Lisker alone, "Guyver" he shouted as morphs into his Guyver armor, the two Guyvers standoff for a minute and then they engage. Exchanging martial arts kicks and punches back and forth. Lisker fires a laser sending Sean against the wall, but he fires back hitting Lisker.

"Only one of us can win" said Sean

"Don't worry I will" said Lisker

They continue to fight; Sean catches Lisker a spinning back kick sending Lisker flying. Lisker goes for the kill he opens the chest plate of his armor and fires cannon shot sending Sean down, he then fires a shot at the cave ceiling causing boulders to fall down on top of him.

"That takes care of you, now I will find your friends and get the unit." Lisker declared


	9. Chapter 9

Back in Angel Grove Sho and Agito bring Tommy and Mindy to an abandoned warehouse downtown, they go inside and the place was set up with computer equipment. They are greeted by a heavyset Japanese teenager wearing glasses.

"Who are you?" asked Tommy

"This is Tetsuro Segawa he is our friend" said Sho introducing him

"So you're one of the Power Rangers, I've heard a lot about you" said Tetsuro

"Do you guys mind telling us what's going on here?" asked Tommy

"You see Green Ranger, we are Guyvers powerful race of warriors created to protect the universe" said

"So you're aliens?" asked Tommy

"Not exactly, the ancient Guyvers were, but we were transformed by the Guyver Unit which unleashes a symbiote into the human body taking over." Said Agito

"What about those monsters we saw?" asked Mindy

"They are called Zoanoids a race whose intentions are to take over Earth and make it their new home" said Tetsuro

"Well I've heard that before from Rita Repulsa and Lord Zedd" said Tommy

"Yes, but the Zoanoids's plan is different they want to take over the Earth from within" said Agito

"The Chronos Corporation is run by them led by a Zoalord named Guyot. Chronos has branches all over the world." Said Sho

"They kidnap humans using them as hosts" said Tetsuro

"Oh no I was kidnapped by them so am I going to turn into one of those things" asked Mindy

Tetsuro examined her, he shined a flash light in her eyes checking her pupils. "Well it's too early to tell" he said suddenly the computer starts beeping and they check the monitor

"We found it" said Tetsuro

"Found what?" asked Tommy

"The lost ship, it crashed here on Earth and now we located it up in the mountains in Utah"

"Wait, that's where my friends are!" Tommy shouted

"We better go your friends could be in Grave danger" said Sho

* * *

Up in the mountains the Rangers blast through the rubble with their laser guns, they began to search for Sean who was trapped under it. They were moving boulders and rocks when they suddenly spot him sticking out of a pile of rocks.

"Is he dead?" asked Zack

The Guyver's eyes lights up showing signs of life. "Good he's alive" said Jason

"I think he's hurt" said Billy

"What are we going to do?" asked Trini

"Yeah, we can't take him to the hospital because I don't think there's a Guyver ward at the emergency room" said Zack

"We can take him to command center, Zack you and I will take him. Billy you and the girls stay here I got a feeling that your Uncle knows more than he's saying" said Jason

"Yeah you're right, I think my Uncle has some explaining to do" said Billy

"Guys be careful, Lisker is looking for us and he wants that Guyver Unit" said Jason

Jason and Zack take Sean and teleport to the command center. Billy, Kimberly and Trini starts walking back to the camp when they hear a woman screaming, they run towards the scream and see Lisker holding Cori with the blade at her throat

"Let her go!" Kimberly shouted

"Not until you give me the unit" said Lisker pressing the blade on Cori's throat

"What do we do now?" asked Trini

"We can't let him hurt Cori so we're gonna have to give him the Guyver Unit" said Billy

Billy hands him the Guyver Unit, Lisker releases Cori as she runs over to the Rangers. Lisker takes the unit, but before he can walk away a laser shot sends him to the ground, Sho, Tommy and Agito now stands in front of him.

"All right Lisker let's settle this right now!" Sho yelled

"We will, but it will be my terms" said Lisker as he summons for back up. Seven mine workers surrounds them and turns into Zoanoids, The rangers and the Guyvers prepares for battle as Zoanoids move in. They use their natural martial arts skills to fight them. During the battle Cori sees the broken Guyver Unit and picks it up and runs.

The battle continues as they decided to increase intensity, Sho and Agito finishes off a couple of the Zoanoids with their blades.

"All right guys, let's take out our weapons and finish them" said Tommy

First Trini takes out her power daggers and puts them together forming a yellow laser blasting one of the zoanoids. Then Billy takes out his power lance and puts it together spinning it around firing off a blue laser beam and Kimberly fires the power bow and Tommy runs and jumps and slices the last Zoanoid with his Dragon dagger. After the battle they hear Cori scream again they run over to her and see her on the ground with Goldar standing over her holding the Guyver unit

"Now it's ours!" Goldar yelled and teleports away.

"Are you okay?" asked Billy

"Yes, I'm fine" Cori responded

"This isn't good now Lord Zedd has possession of the Unit" said Tommy


	10. Chapter 10

Jason and Zack are at the command center, they brought Sean there and Alpha examines him as he lies on the table. They tell Zordon all about the events leading up to Sean's injury.

"Ay yi yi!" said Alpha examining Sean's Guyver armor

"What is it Alpha?" asked Jason

"It appears that the Guyver's armor is badly damaged" he said

"Well can you fix it?" asked Zack

"It may take some time, But I think can" said Alpha

"Good, after all it takes one scrap of metal to fix another no offense" said Zack

"Rangers I wish that you didn't involve yourselves with the Guyvers and Zoanoids they are both out of control and have no regard for anyone or anything that stands in their way." Said Zordon

"Well too late we're already involved." Said Jason

"Yeah we were involved the minute we stepped foot on the dig site" said Zack

"Well be careful rangers because I am not sure that all your powers will be able to protect you" said Zordon

Down in the tunnel Sho, Agito and Tetsuro were explaining to rest of the rangers the history of the feud between The Guyvers and the Zoanoids, they examined the lost ship as they were in awe of both the interior and the exterior.

"This is the lost ship" said Sho

"It must've been down here for centuries" said Tetsuro

"Yes, but something is missing" said Agito

"There is, we found a Guyver Unit it was Broken" said Trini

"We think it belong to the ancient Guyver" said Billy

"Where is it?" asked Sho

"Goldar took it and knowing him he gave it to Zedd" said Billy

"What does this Lord Zedd want with a Guyver unit?" asked Tetsuro

"I don't know, but I got a feeling it's not for good." Said Trini

Kimberly was standing watching Tommy and Mindy talk; she couldn't help but to start to feel jealous. She goes over and interrupts them

"Hi I'm Kim Tommy's girlfriend "she introducing herself

"Kim this is Mindy" said Tommy introducing her

"Nice to meet you Mindy will you excuse us?" Asked Kimberly as drags Tommy away

"Kim what are you doing? That was rude" said Tommy

"You know Tommy I was up here getting attacked by aliens while I thought you were safe in Angel Grove bored studying Geometry boy was I wrong" said Kim

"It's not what you think Kim, Mindy is my tutor and she was kidnapped by Chronos and I had to help her. Come on you're the only girl I want" he said reassuring her

"Well I had to ask, uh this summer is turning into one unforgettable disaster" said Kimberly

"One we can tell our Grand kids about" said Tommy as he leans in and kisses her.

* * *

Lord Zedd was up in the castle, he was boasting in their victory as he now has possession of the lost Guyver Unit.

"Congratulations Goldar you accomplished your Task" he said

"Thank you my Lord" he said pleased by the praises

"Finster, I need you to repair the Guyver Unit and make it functional." Zedd ordered

"Yes my Lord" said Finster

"Once the Unit is activated I will be able to not only destroy the Power Rangers, but the Guyvers and the Zoanoids leaving the Earth in my grasp to conquer." Zedd declared


	11. Chapter 11

At the Chronos building Lord Richard Guyot sits at his desk. Lisker walks in and greets him, he tells him about his encounter with the Guyver and the Power Rangers. He gets nervous when he tells him that he failed to retrieve the Guyver Unit from the ship. Guyot gets angry and starts yelling.

"So you failed Lisker and got outsmarted by Guyver and Zordon's pretty colored adolescents" he said

"Don't let the rainbow colors fool you Sir the Power Rangers are quite formidable" said Lisker

"So the Guyvers and the Power Rangers have the Guyver unit?" asked Guyot

"Well not exactly, you see Goldar took the Ancient Guyver Unit and I assume that Lord Zedd has possession of the Unit" Lisker explained

"I want the Guyvers and The Power rangers eliminated at once!" Guyot ordered

"What about Lord Zedd?" Lisker Asked

"I'll take care of him" Guyot responded

* * *

Up in the mountains Billy decides to confront his Uncle, he goes into the Trailer and sees him sitting at his desk. Billy goes up to him demanding answers; Doctor Cranston has the look of regret on his face as he tells his nephew the truth.

"I was blackmailed by Chronos into helping them find the lost ship" he said

"Blackmail with what?" asked Billy

"I have a daughter" said Doctor Cranston

"Uncle Alan you have a daughter? Billy asked shocked

"Yes Billy, her name is Mindy I haven't seen her since she was a baby. Last I heard she was living in Japan with her adoptive parents" he said

"No she's here" said Billy

"What are you talking about Billy?" asked Doctor Cranston

"I've met Mindy she goes to my school" Billy responded

Suddenly they interrupted when Cori walks in "Doctor Cranston you need to see this" she said as they all approached the picnic area. When they get there they see an army of Chrono soldiers standing. The Rangers along with Sho and Agito get into fighting stances as the soldiers engaged them; they used their martial arts skills taking them out with ease when suddenly three furry monsters appear. Billy tells his uncle to take Cori and Mindy away to safety

"Billy, what's going on here?" he asked

"Uncle Alan, I am a Power Ranger" said Billy

"It's true Doctor, you need to go now!" Tommy ordered

"Yes, and Tetsuro you go with them." Sho ordered

"It's Morphin Time!" Tommy yelled

"Guyver!" Sho yelled

They all transformed in their costumes and faced the three monsters "what are these things?" asked Kimberly

"They are Enzymes" said Agito

''We need to separate them, so we're each take one" said Sho

They all engage the Enzymes; they were very large rodent looking creatures the Rangers and have their hands full. "All right you overgrown hamster let's go" said Tommy as he and the rangers attempt to take the monster. The Enzyme used his natural Zoanoid speed and strength to combat them, it picked up each of the rangers tossing them around

"This thing is strong" said Billy

"What do we do?" asked Trini

"I have a Plan" said Tommy

The Rangers strategize and come up with a plan. Billy and Trini started running getting the Enzyme to chase them, they lure it to the designated spot when out of the bushes Kimberly fired an arrow from her power bow pinning the enzyme's tail against the rock and out of nowhere Tommy charged at it with his Dragon sword and sliced it's head off killing it.

"Good work guys, especially you Kim" said Tommy complimented his Girlfriend

"Thanks" said Kimberly

"I hope Sho and Agito are taking care of the other fur balls" said Trini

On the other side of woods Sho and Agito are battling the other two Enzymes, Agito charged at the Zoanoid at full speed firing laser shot after another. He draws his blades slicing the torso and then the throat putting it down.

And Finally Sho faced the last Enzyme; he is reminded of what Chronos did to his father turning him into an Enzyme which forced Sho to kill him. Anger consumed him as he charged firing a laser from his head and slicing the tail. The Enzyme growled in pain and Sho opened the chest plate fired a shot blowing it up. After wards the Rangers approached Sho and Agito as they celebrate their victory.

"Wow that was intense" said Kimberly

"Yeah those things were no joke" said Tommy

"I have a feeling this is only the beginning" said Sho

"Guys, there's something I have to tell you" said Billy as they walk back


	12. Chapter 12

Tetsuro, Mindy, Cori and Doctor Cranston were all in the trailer waiting for the others to return. Doctor Cranston stared at girl that he knows is his daughter, he wanted to tell her so he goes over to her, but before he could tell her Tetsuro interrupts them.

"Uh oh I think we have company" he said looking out the window of the trailer

They all go over to the window and see more Chrono soldiers pulling up in jeeps

"What do we do now?" asked Cori

"We gotta get of here" said Mindy

"I agree." Said Doctor Cranston

They all leave the trailer and started running; they are spotted by the soldiers as they start firing their laser guns at them. As they're running Mindy started feel disoriented and collapses, Tetsuro goes over to check on her

"It's starting" he said

"What's starting?" asked Cori

"She's starting to turn into a Zoanoid." Tetsuro responded

"You mean she's going to turn into one of those monsters?" asked Doctor Cranston

"I am afraid so" said Tetsuro

Suddenly the Chrono soldiers surround them with their guns drawn. Mindy starts to transform, they are watched as she turns into a Guyver. They are stunned especially Tetsuro

"It was a Guyver symbiote growing inside her not a Zoanoid" said Tetsuro

Mindy now a Guyver goes to attack the soldiers taking them down one by one, she draws her blades and starts slicing them killing them. Afterwards they go up to her

"What happened?" she said confused

"Come let's find the others and we will explain" said Tetsuro as they go find the others.

* * *

At the command center Alpha was finishing up on repairing Sean's armor as Jason and Zack waits. When Alpha is done Sean sits up and transforms back into human form

"How do you feel Sean?" asked Jason

"I feel great thanks guys and you too Alpha 5 and Zordon of Eltar it knows all about you" said Sean

"Ok you seriously need to stop talking in third person it's starting to give me the creeps" said Zack

They are interrupted when suddenly the alarm goes off and they turn to the viewing globe and see downtown Angel Grove being terrorized by what appears to be giant cockroaches.

"Ay yi yi!" Alpha yelled

"Zoanoids!" said Sean

"It's Morphin Time!" Said Jason

"Mastodon!" Zack shouted

"Tyrannosaurus!" Jason shouted

"Guyver!" Sean shouted

They all transformed and teleported to scene, people were running scared as giant Zoanoid cockroaches wreak havoc. They hear a scream coming from an alley, they run to the alley and see a mother and a little boy against the wall at the mercy of the creature. Sean fires a laser shot getting its attention, and when it turns around Sean jumps in the air and comes down and slices its head off. The mother and son were relieved

"You need to take him to safety" said Sean

They continue walking when another cockroach curled in a ball knocks Zack down and jumps on top of him. Zack reaches for his blaster and shoots it off him, then he takes out his power Ax which can also be used as a cannon. He fires it hitting it and finished it off by chopping it in half.

"Rangers you need to head over to Angel Grove High there is trouble" said Zordan communicating with them.

"What's going on ?" asked Sean

"Big trouble over at our school" said Jason

"We gotta move" said Zack as they head over there.


	13. Chapter 13

At Lord Zedd's fortress Zedd was waiting for Finster to finish repairing the Guyver unit, he was growing impatient as he eagerly wanted so much to put his plan into action. Suddenly Lord Guyot appeared, he was in Zoanoid form his face looks ugly and monstrous. He greets Zedd and his minions

"Hello Zedd it's been a long time" he said

"You have the audacity to show up here after what you did to me!" Zedd yelled

"Oh Zedd that was thousands of years ago you can't possibly still hold a grudge?" said Guyot

"You kicked me out of the Council and had me excommunicated." Said Zedd

"The council only needed twelve so I decided you had to go, but I did you a favor now you have your own legion." Said Guyot

"Yes, and now I will finally have my revenge, but after I destroy the Power rangers once and for all." Said Zedd

"You know Zedd, maybe we should call a truce and join forces after all we have common enemies in the Power Rangers and Guyvers. The Earth is big enough for both of us to rule and like the people of Earth would say we could kill two birds with one stone." Said Guyot offering his proposition

"Okay Guyot it's a deal, and I have the perfect stone" said Zedd

* * *

Jason, Zack and Sean arrive at Angel Grove High School, they go into the building and the hallways were covered in spider webs. Suddenly they hear a sound coming from the Janitor's closet, they opened the door and Bulk and skull comes out with buckets on their heads and armed with mops

"Power Rangers are we glad to see you" they said relieved

"Are you guys okay?" asked Jason

"Oh yeah, we were just waiting for those monster things to come back so we can take them" they said acting tough

"Where did they go?" asked Sean

"I don't know, but we can help you look for them" said Bulk

"No, you guys have to go now!" Jason shouted

"Are you sure?" asked Skull

"Oh yeah, I think we can handle this" said Zack

They are suddenly interrupted when they hear a scream for help. "That sounds like Mrs. Apple bee" said Jason

"And it's coming from the Gym" said Zack

They rushed over to the Gym and inside were Mrs. Applebee and Mr. Kaplan both stuck to a giant spider web. Two spider like Zoanoids appear.

"What do we do now? Asked Zack

"Sean and I will take care of them, you go and get Mrs. Applebee and Mr. Kaplan out of here." Jason ordered

They engaged the two Zoanoids, Zack goes over to the web and frees them as he pulls Mr. Kaplan off his toupee comes off. "My toupee!" he yells

"Never mind that we have to go!" Zack Yelled

Jason and Sean were fighting the two Zoanoids, one of them shoots a web pinning Jason against the wall. Sean shoots lasers hitting it and takes out his blade and slices the legs and slices off the head. Jason frees himself from the web and takes out his power sword as he ducks and dodges the monster's arms and stabs it in the heart and pulls out the sword and then he jumps up and slices the monster in half.

* * *

Back up in the mountains the group was reunited at the picnic area, they were shocked to learn that Mindy is a guyver. Even she couldn't believe what was happening

"It was like I turned into a killing machine" she said

"Yes, and you have no control over it" said Sho

"You mean I'm stuck like this?" she asked

"I am afraid so" Sho replied

"Look on the bright side you're a superhero now like the rest of us" said Tommy

"Yeah, the fun of sneaking around lying to everyone it only gets cooler" Said Kimberly

"Uh guys, I just heard from Zordon, Jason, Zack and Sean needs us" said Billy

"All right guys we it's time to go" said Tommy


	14. Chapter 14

The rangers and the guyvers meet up downtown Angel Grove. Angel Grove looked like a warzone. Jason, Zack and Sean are shocked to see Sho, Agito and Mindy standing in front of them along with the rest of the rangers.

"There's more than one Guyver?" asked Zack

"It's a long story." Said Tommy

Suddenly they are interrupted by Goldar along with Lisker and Valcuria. They appeared in front of them with a combined army of Putties and Chrono soldiers.

"All right Rangers and Guyvers it's to meet your end so that we can finally conquer Earth." Said Goldar

"Over our dead bodies!" said Jason

"Fine. If that's the way you want it." Said Lisker

The putties and the Chrono soldiers go and attack the Rangers and the Guyvers as the battle begins on the streets of Angel Grove. Citizens watch in horror as they film with their cellphones. Jason and Tommy were both fighting Goldar in a sword fight as the rest of Rangers along with the Guyver were battling the Putties and the Chrono soldiers.

Sean and Mindy were looking for Lisker and Valcuria when suddenly they are blindsided by laser shots as Lisker and Valcuria stands in front of them.

"It doesn't have to be this way. Why don't the two of you join us and together we can all rule the world? We would be unstoppable." Said Valcuria

"So, you can turn the human race into slaves? Yeah I don't think so" said Mindy

"We're giving you a chance at immortality. You would be a fool to turn us down" said Lisker

"You heard her the answer is no." said Sean

The four of them stand off and get into fighting stances. Then they engaged trading martial arts moves back and forth. Valcuria was shooting off laser shots as Mindy ducks and dodges. Valcuria knocks Mindy to the ground. She draws out her blade getting ready to finish her off when Mindy zaps her in the head. Valcuria is agony as she clutches her head and suddenly she begins to melt. Sean and Lisker stop fighting as they watch in shock and horror as Valcuria melts away. Sean goes up to Mindy.

"Are you okay?" Sean asked

"What have I done?" Mindy asked traumatized

"It's okay." Said Sean replied

"Where's Lisker?" Mindy asked

"He got away." Sean responded

Up in the fortress Lord Zedd and Guyot are watching the battle unfolds as they are angry because they realized they are losing the battle.

"This isn't good Zedd, we are losing!" said Guyot angry

"No, this can't happen!" Zedd yelled

Finster walks in with some good news hoping to cheer the two evil warlords up.

"I have repaired the Guyver Unit" said Finster.

Finster shows them the newly repaired Unit.

"Excellent Finster." Said Zedd

"Thank you, my Lord." Said Finster accepting his compliment

"So, what is next?" asked Guyot

Zedd takes his staff and zaps the unit turning it into a monster. The looks like a combination between a guyver and a Zoanoid.

"I want you to introduce you to the Guyver Zoanoid." Said Zedd

"I see he has all the powers of both the Guyver and a Zoanoid." Said Guyot amazed

"Yes, now go Guyver Zoanoid and destroy the Power rangers and Guyvers. Zedd ordered

"At last we will rule the Earth." Guyot declared


	15. Chapter 15

The Guyver Zoanoid confronts the Rangers and the Guyvers. The Rangers and the Guyvers are in awe of the creature's features.

"What are you?" asked Jason

"I am a Guyver Zoanoid I have all the powers of both the Guyver and the Zoanoids and I have been sent here to destroy you all." Said the creature

"Well bring it on!" said Tommy

The Rangers and the Guyvers engaged the creature. The Guyver Zoanoid fought off the Rangers one by one. Then the four Guyvers Sho, Agito, Sean and Mindy engaged the creature. They fired off shots from their lasers, but it had no effect. The creature was unstoppable as the Rangers and the Guyvers struggle to stay in the fight.

"How do we stop this thing?" asked Billy

"We cannot give up." said Sho

Suddenly the Guyver Zoanoid goes on a rampage firing laser shot at cars and civilians. It was living up to the reputation of being out of control. Lord Zedd and Guyot watches the battle as they are pleased at what they see. Zedd decides to make things more difficult, He throws a grow bomb.

"Grow Guyver Zoanoid Grow!" Zedd yelled

The Rangers summon the megazords as they combine into one giant robot. Tommy takes out the green dagger which doubles as a flute. He plays the tune which summons the dragonzord. The Dragonzord rises out of the water and stand next to the other megazord.

The Megazords engaged the Guyver trying to fight it. The Guyver Zoanoid fires another shot knocking one of the megazords down leaving the Dragonzord alone to fight. The Dragonzord swings it's tail to hit it, but the creature grabs its tail and swings the Dragonzord into the Chronos building shattering it. Both Megazords are down as the Rangers are helpless when suddenly two more robotic figures come on scene. Guyver Gigantic and Gigantic Dark stand in front of the creature.

"OMG you guys look." Said Kimberly as she and the other rangers watch from the fallen Megazord

"Looks like the Guyvers have megazords too." Said Billy

"All right! It's on now." Said Zack

The two Guyver giants engaged the creature as they battle it out. As buildings and vehicles get destroyed as the battle intensifies. Gigantic Dark open its chest plate and fired off a laser beam as the creature is able to dodge it. Then Guyver dark also fires a laser beam missing. Suddenly the two Ranger megazords get back up and joins the fight. Now the Guyver Zoanoid is outnumbered. They each take their turn striking the creature knocking him into more buildings. They decided to go for the finish. First the Dragonzord whacks the creature with its tail followed by the Ranger Megazord slicing it with its sword. Finally, Guyver Gigantic and Gigantic Dark combined their powers and let off a laser beam hitting the Guyver Zoanoid in the head destroying the metal causing it to melt. The Guyver Zoanoid was defeated as the Rangers and The Guyvers stand tall.

"All right we did it!" said the Rangers

They relished in their victory as they survived their toughest battle yet.


End file.
